powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X8: The Phases Of Phantasma
The Phases Of Phantasma is the eighth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-eighth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Phantasma begins to tear apart again by the power of the Star Pocket. The only person who can save her, is Dr. Aaron Jacobs. Plot Psychos examines the power of Slash as he destroys things in a fit of rage. Anytime Victor gets angry, he will transform into the beast Slash. He was the one who attacked Brian and Emilia. He was the one who attacked Saul and his troops. Whenever he transfomrs, he needs to exhaust ALL of his energy before changing back, and there's no telling how long that will be. Psychos has been entertained enough and restrains Slash. Slash, realizing that Psychos can easily defeat him, submits to his power. Psychos gets giddy over Slash, much to Paxton's anger. Slash creates another beast. "Arise, Inkas!" He gives Inkas the mission of kidnapping Dr. Aaron Jacobs, because he might have inter-dimensional powers. Elsewhere, Alina sits in her Chamber. When not in use, she must stay there to not phase in and out of the Star Pocket, and get torn asunder by it. Psychos constructed this Chamber to keep her safe, but he hasn't done much other than that. When she violently phases in public, he uses his telekinesis to pull her out and close the Pocket, but her problems are not at the front of her mind. All of this is at the front of Alina's mind. Derek always keeps Alina company in her time in the chamber. They talk about what ever is on the mind. TV, music, movies, sports, anything. Except for the war going on between the X-Humans. Today however, Alina doesn't wanna talk sports. "I'm slowly fading away. Psychos is not doing anything for me anymore. I, I, I feel used." Alina says. Derek realizes that she's souring towards Psychos' vision. "Don't get down Alina. Psssychosss has our bessst interessst in hisss head." Derek tries to reassure her. "I've been working with Psychos for 5 years now. He built this chamber for me. And that's it. In all of his power, in all my missions. He's never attempted to fix my problem. I'm getting restless." Derek sees that Alina is gonna do something big now. "Alina pleassse. Pssychoss will kill you if you act out." "That'd be better than what's happening to me now! It's now or never!" She exits her chamber and begins to phase in and out of existence. Derek transforms into Razorback and restrains her and tries to put her back into the chamber, but Alina puts on her mask, and pulls them both through the Star Pocket. At the School, the rangers peruse possible places that Harold could have been taken. They are able to detect his X-Signal, meaning he is alive. Adrian contacts it. "Harold! Harold! You're alive! Where are you?" "Huh? Rangers! I'm fine. The're not gonna destroy me as long as I build him his weapon. Saul has assigned me to his R&D. HAX is constructing a super weapon powered by a strange, insanely powerful Power Source, in the shape of a crystal shard, to destroy the X-Humans. They're 3 months away. I am constucting counter-measures to stop his attacks but I can't keep it up for that long! We are at *SKKRRR. *SKRRRRR" Adrian's connection cuts out, and Harold is lost again. Niko and Kezia slump, while Amos and Brian look down thinking about what HAX could be planning. Amarie turns on the TV and sees that New York is under a terrorist attack by Inkas. The Rangers move out as Adrian telepathically connects with Psychos. "What is the meaning of this? Attacking randomly? You'll have them coming after you!" Adrian says. "I never do anything randomly. Soon enough, you, your Rangers, and the Human race will be lost to the Stars. It's only a matter of time..." Psychos replies. Dr Aaron Jacobs sees the attacks going on and breaks from his meditation. Since the U.L.S.A.R offensive in December 2019, Aaron has been monitoring the Destiny Shards using his powers. "Monsters have made it back to New York?" He says as he morphs into Illusion White and runs out. He destroys Phantasms in his first encounter with them, and rescues the citizens. Inkas arrives and meets him. "Jacobs! Your talents are needed by the Family Of X by order of Psychos!" "Those terrorists? As if I'll go with you!" "I wasn't asking!" Inkas shoots at Aaron, and the two engage in a magic battle. The two magicians attacks and fight each other for a minute, until... Phantasma captures Aaron and drops him through the Star Pocket. Inkas is majorly shocked, as Slash and Psychos get furious. Psychos goes to chase after Phantasma, while Slash says he will ransack Aaron's place. The Rangers are late to the party, and as such, helps to put the city back together. "Hello Dr Jacobs. I hear you know a little bit about this place." Phantasma says. Derek is still not too okay with this. He pulls her aside and "Alina, are you sure about this? He could be crazy, you don't know!" He says. "Quiet. This is my last chance. I'm taking matters into my own hands." Aaron speaks. "Who are you people! Are you with the Family Of X?" "Not anymore! They abandoned me in my time of need. I hear you know about this place. I keep getting torn apart by this place You can fix me. And I know you can do it...." Aaron looks at her, and using his illusion ability, he feels her sincerity. He also feels Razorback's concern for Phantasma. "And if I help you, you wouldn't go back to the Family Of X?" "I would have no use for them anymore. I'd be done with them forever." She responds. "And you, friend of this woman? Would you leave?" Razorback feels that he should be loyal to Psychos, but he would do anything for Phantasma. "Yes. I'd leave as well" "Very well then." Aaron begins to lead the two through the Star Pocket, gathering energy to use on Phantasma's phasing ability. Razorback thinks to myself. "Wait, what did I just sssay? I betrayed Psssychosss, who ssshowed so much loyalty to me! But Phantasssma..." He begins to conflict in his head. As the rangers clean up, Slash arrives. He see the rangers and is furious. "FIGHT ME RANGERS!" He says as he attacks them. Inkas arrives and puts the rangers in magic spells. Brian takes on Slash and fares much better than his first tries, as the others attack Inkas. As Aaron, Phantasma, and Razorback make their way through the Star Pocket, Aaron begins to see Phantasma's phasing problem and how it started. She was reletively normal at first, able to phase through things at random. Then, at the age of 8, she was exposed to the Star Pocket, furiously changing her molecular make up. Since then she has been in and out of existance ever since. Aaron feels for her. Razorback feels slight jealousy at the sight of Aaron getting along with Phantasma. He questions himself again. "What issss wrong with me? Why? Why?" He thinks to himself. Slash and Brian fight, but Brian pushes him back. The others break through Inkas spell and attack him. They are rounded up, but Slash blows them backand finally reach Aaron's place. "Yesssss! He has it! The knowledge of the 'Destiny Shards!' I have what I need. Inkas, hold them off!" Slash runs off, escaping Brian. But he overhears the convo. "Destiny Shards? What?" Meanwhile Aaron reaches the Well Of Time-Space. "When you jump through, you will be able to move through any point in time and space through the multiverse. For you, you wnat a life in which you never got exposed to the Star Pocket. But you will have to kiss your life here good bye, because once you jump, anything from this life is lost forever. Your life, your memories, your friends." Aaron says. Phantasma looks at him like she's been duped. "What? You said you could fix me! Not change everything as well as this!" "This is the only way. The Star Pocket is a figment of the Star Orb, and so long as I don't have it, I can never fix you in this world. But in the next world, you can." Aaron says. Phantasma looks at Razorback and feels like she has to go to save herself, but she doesn't want to be without Razorback. "No. Not without, him." She says to Aaron. "No can do. You would have never met in this world. You can't both go and live together as you do now." "No...." Phantasma says tearing up. Razorback hears something pounding from somewhere. The pounding grows stronger and stronger. Until "GRAAAA!" Psychos says with anger in his voice. He levitates Razorback and Phantasma to him. He focibly pulls away the power Aaron gathered to use to turn the Well Of Time-Space and forces it right into Phantasma. She stops phasing and is healed again. "You did not trust my abilty to save you. I can only fully complete the job when we control the Earth. But you betrayed me. You betrayed the Family. For that, you shall never be in favor. But, I take pity on you and will give you, and you another chance. But If you betray me again. I will not hold back on you!" Psychos says. "I'll see you another time magician." He says to Aaron as he takes them out of the Star Pocket. Aaron exits the Star Pocket using a spell, and sees the rangers fighting Inkas. "The X-Energy Rangers! There here!" He joins the five. "Woah, someone from EDF!" Amos says. The six join together and defeat Inkas with the Ram Hammer Mjolninr and King Arthur's Broadsword. Aaron uses his Illusion Flare. Inkas is defeated. He grows, but is destroyed by the Knight Energy Megazord. The rangers meet up with Aaron again, and learn of each other. Aaron tells of Phantasma, and the team is sad Phantasma couldn't be fixed. "Rangers gotta help whenever they are around." Aaron says "What have you been up to since the U.L.S.A.R Offensive?" Kezia asks. "Well, U.L.S.A.R spoke of this thing. It's called the Destiny Shards. It's a power of infinite energy that would give him control over the universe. In my learning, I've found that there are 6 of these things. Cosmic, Brain, Power, Energy, Order, and Spirit. The thing we fought over, the Star Orb, I think it was the Cosmic Shard. But I don't think that's the only Shard on Earth. And from studying the Aura around you guys, and that Phantasma, I think we might have an explanation as to how your X-Energy came about." "Destiny Shards. That's what Slash spoke off!" Brian says. "How does he know about them?" Niko asks. "I don't know. But he stole some of my records on it. I fear what they might find if they are savvy enough. If they find the last Shard on Earth, they instantly become more powerful than a nearly everyone in the universe." Aaron adds. "Who would stop them then?" Amos adds "Only a being named Cosmos has the power of a Shard. But he is in Deep Space by now. That is why you must find the Last Shard on Earth." Aaron explains "Destiny Shards..." Brian thinks. "Is that what Harold was talking about?" Debuts *Dr. Aaron Jacobs' return *Inkas Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Lesson 10: Ghost Woman's Life Category:Power Rangers X-Energy